


These Little Moments

by theprincessespen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dansen Fic Week, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Humor, Married Life, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-24 21:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessespen/pseuds/theprincessespen
Summary: A series of one shots for #DansenFicWeek :)Day 6: “That’s my girl”





	1. Ava's Diner

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of this Dansen Fic Week and I'm loving all the stories so far! This fandom has got some really talented writers.
> 
> I'm not sure if I'll have time to write something each day, but I plan on doing at least a few of them.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

It’s roughly 12:15 when the door to Kelly’s office opens. She drops her pen and moves her hands to her forehead, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples out of frustration.

“Andy,” she says, letting out an exasperated sigh. “We’ve talked about this. You can’t keep showing up early for your appoi-”

Before she can finish, she gets cut of by a familiar voice.

“Hey, my name’s Ava! Not Andy.”

Kelly looks up from her seat at her desk and sees her five-year-old daughter bouncing towards her. She pushes her chair back, knowing the little girl was heading to plop herself down on her lap. She does just that and Kelly gives her a tight squeeze, planting a kiss on her forehead.

Kelly is just about to ask where Alex is when the redhead stumbles through the door. She stops a few feet from her wife’s desk and puts her hands on her hips.

“I said to wait by the front desk, Ava,” Alex says, slightly out of breath from trying to chase down her daughter.

“Oh. Sorry,” Ava replies with a mischievous grin.

“A little out of breath there, Director?” Kelly laughs.

Alex rolls her eyes and plops herself down on the small couch. “Hello to you too.”

Kelly gets up from her desk, carrying Ava with her, and sits down on the couch next to her wife.

“Hi, honey.” She leans over and gives Alex a soft kiss on the lips. “To what do I owe this surprise?”

“We came for lunch!” Ava answers, looking up at her mother from her lap.

“Yeah, we were hoping to steal you away for a little bit.”

Kelly looks at her watch, then looks at Alex with a small pout. “I’ve only got 15 minutes before my next appointment.”

“Andy cancelled,” Alex informs her, having already confirmed her schedule with Victoria before coming. “You’re free until 1:45.”

“Alex,” Kelly glares at the woman next to her. “Did you pay off my client again?”

“That was one time!” Alex defends herself. “And for a good reason too.”

They both remember that day so vividly. The day Alex paid a client to not show up. It was the only way to guarantee she had an hour of Kelly’s time, which was all the time she needed to surprise her and propose.

“Yes, definitely a good reason,” Kelly smiles big, reflecting on that day.

Unable to resist that beautiful smile, Alex leans in for a slow kiss. They almost get lost in the moment when Ava lets out a dramatic sigh, sounding way too much like Kara whenever she sees the two kiss.

“Can we go please?” The little girl whines. “I’m starvin’!”

The two women laugh as they get up from the couch. Kelly collects her things and meets Ava and Alex by the door.

“So where are we headed?” Kelly asks.

“It’s a new restaurant,” Alex tells her. “You’re gonna love it.”

Kelly notices her wife wink at their daughter and instantly becomes suspicious. “You two are up to something.”

Ava grabs her mother’s hand and nearly pulls her out the door. “Just trust us, Mama.”

15 minutes later they pull into their driveway.

“I thought we were going to lunch?” Kelly questions, just as confused as she was before they left her office.

“We are.” Alex responds as they all get out of the car.

“Then why are we here?”

“Just come on.” The redhead grabs her wife’s hand as they make their way to the front door following behind Ava.

Alex unlocks the door and Ava runs inside, shutting it quickly behind her, leaving her parents outside.

“What is going on here?” Kelly knows she won’t get an answer but asks anyway.

“You ask too many questions,” Alex chuckles and kisses her wife’s cheek. “Just be patient.”

After a few seconds, Alex opens the door and pops her head inside.

“Ready for us yet?” Alex calls out to her daughter.

“Yep!” Ava yells from the kitchen.

The women enter the house and walk into the kitchen. The first thing they see is a sign taped to the wall that reads: _Pleas seet yorself._

“Hello! Welcome to Ava’s Diner! Sit anywhere you want.” Ava greets them as she shuffles around the kitchen. “I’ll be with you shortly!”

The kitchen table and island are both draped with red and white checkered tablecloths. Silverware sets are laid out and the table has an empty coke bottle filled with dandelions as its centerpiece.

“Where do you want to sit, babe?”

“Hmm,” Kelly looks around the room as if she has thousands of options. “How about this table with the view?”

“Great choice.”

They walk over to the table and Alex pulls out a chair for Kelly. They sit down and wait patiently to be served.

“The freshly picked flowers are a great touch, dontcha think?” Alex asks, admiring their daughter’s creativity.

Kelly laughs in response. “You mean the freshly picked weeds?”

“Hey, don’t get us kicked out before we even get our food.”

Just then Ava walks over and places two handmade menus on the table in front of her guests.

“Hi, I’m Ava and I’ll be your server today. What would you like to drink?”

Alex answers first. “I’ll have a water please. No ice.”

Ava writes down her mother’s request on her notepad and then looks at Kelly. “And for you?”

“Do you have sweet tea?”

“Um lemme check.” The little girls runs off to check the fridge and then hurries back.

“No tea.”

“Coffee?”

“Yeah, but I dunno how to make it.”

“Kombucha?”

“Nope. Mommy drank the last bottle this morning.”

Alex just sits back and watches the two go back and forth.

“Well what kind of juice do you have?”

“Hang on.”

“No, wait!” Ava starts to walk away again to double check what’s in the fridge but Kelly stops her before she runs off. They’ll be here all day if they keep this up, so she settles for one thing she knows she can get. “Water is fine.”

“Ok, I’ll be right back!”

“Always the difficult customer,” Alex picks on her wife. Kelly responds by giving her leg a good kick under the table.

A few seconds later, Ava tiptoes back over to them with glasses of water that she’s filled to the very top. She then takes their orders and makes two more trips to the kitchen counter to grab their food. There’s only one thing on the menu but the adults play along to make their daughter happy. Since she had the day off, Alex had helped out by making everything before going to pick Kelly up from work. The two women enjoyed a nice salad while Ava joined them at the table with her turkey sandwich.

“I could stay at this restaurant forever,” Kelly says as she wipes her face with her napkin, “but it’s about time for me to get back to work.”

With that, Ava hops out of her seat and goes to grab her notepad. “I gotta go get your bill.”

She scrunches up her little face as she writes, then rips the sheet off, placing it on the table. Kelly picks it up and looks over it. Everything they ordered is listed with the price next to it. The total is nowhere close to adding up. If she had the time, she’d sit down with Ava and help her do the math, but instead she just laughs to herself.

“Babe, our bill is 500 dollars.” She slides the paper over to Alex. “You picked this place, so you pay.”

“Ok, fine. But you owe me.”

Kelly reaches over pulls Alex’s chair closer to her. The darker woman cups her wife’s face and pulls her in for a heated kiss. “Dessert's on me tonight.”

“No kissing in my diner!”


	2. Agree to Disagree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For day 2 of #DansenFicWeek: "Sorry, but we're going to have to agree to disagree on that one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a reference for anyone who hasn't read Count to Ten, Alex and Kelly adopted Ava when she was three. Which would make her four in this piece.
> 
> And if you have ready Count to Ten, this is the dream Kelly was referring to in the last chapter. :)

“Kelly,” Alex whispers, pressing her body up against her wife’s. “Pssst. Kellyyyyyy.”

When the sleeping Woman doesn’t budge, Alex gets a little closer. This time she puts her mouth right by Kelly’s ear.

“Hey. Kelly, wake up.” This time her whisper is little louder.

When the sleeping figure finally starts to stir, Alex wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her in tight. She kisses her neck and works her way to the spot right behind her ear. Kelly’s weak spot.

The smaller woman lets out a groan that’s partially muffled by her pillow. “Alex…”

The redhead backs off a little bit and uses her arm to help Kelly turn over so they’re laying face to face. “Come here,” she says, pulling her closer.

“You better have a damn good reason for waking me up this early on a Saturday.”

“Woah there grumpy,” Alex teases. She lifts her head and props it up with her hand so she’s hovering over Kelly.

Even with a grumpy scowl on her face, Alex can’t get over how beautiful her wife is, and she knows that pointing it out will get her to smile. “Good morning, beautiful.”

Unable to fight it, the corners of Kelly’s mouth start to turn up and the annoyed look on her face disappears.

“You better be glad you’re cute.”

Alex laughs at the comment and leans in for a slow kiss.

“Why are we up so early?” Kelly asks. Her sleepiness was made evident by the raspiness in her voice.

“I had this crazy dream and I knew if I went back to sleep I’d forget. I have to tell you about it while it’s still fresh in my mind.”

Kelly doesn’t understand why her wife is like this so early in the morning, but nonetheless, she finds her excitement adorable and doesn’t have the heart to tell her she’d rather go back to sleep.

Kelly reaches up and tucks the long side of Alex’s hair behind her ear. “Let’s hear it.”

“I know I said it was crazy, but it wasn’t like off-the-wall crazy. It was just crazy because it felt so real. It was just a normal day and I came home from work. You greeted me like you always do, and then a little bit later you opened the patio door and called the kids in for dinner.”

“Kids? Plural?”

“Yes! Guess how many kids we had.” Alex’s voice gets louder the more excited she gets.

“I don’t know. Two?”

“Nope,” Alex answers. “Six. We had six kids!”

“Oh, God.” Kelly responds with eyes the size of saucers. “That sounds more like a nightmare.”

“But it wasn’t. Babe, it was so perfect. We had two girls and four boys. They were all a few years apart. Our oldest looked about twelve maybe,” Alex tells her. Her smile grows bigger and bigger as she thinks back on her dream. “And you had our youngest strapped to you in one of those baby wrap things. Ava finally had the sister she’s been bugging us about, and our boys were all so different but so perfect. I swear it didn’t even feel like a dream, Kelly. It was more like a glimpse into our future.”

“Yeah? Is that what you want?” Kelly asks her honestly. They had always been on the same page when it came to kids, even before they were officially dating, but they had never really discussed how many.

“Yeah. I honestly would love to have six kids,” Alex replies. Her face falls a little bit when she notices her wife isn’t nearly as thrilled as she is.

“Honey, six kids is _a lot._ ”

“I know, but we could totally handle it!” The face Alex makes resembles a child trying to get their way. “We’ve only been parents for a year and look how great we’re doing.”

“I’m not saying no, ok? So please don’t be upset,” Kelly explains. “I just don’t know if I can agree to six kids.”

“Maybe if I pout harder?”

“Alex,” Kelly reaches up and places a hand on her wife’s cheek. “I’m sorry, but we’re going to have to agree to disagree on this one.”

The redhead lets out a huff and throws her face down into the pillow in a dramatic fashion. “That’s just a nicer way of saying you disagree and you aren’t going to change your mind.”

“I might disagree to having six kids, but I’d be willing to compromise and say maybe five, tops. And that’s a strong maybe.”

Alex lifts her head again. “Well then what’s one more? Just think, we’d have our own volleyball team. And Christmas with six kids? Just imagine how much fun that would be!”

“Can you imagine traveling with six kids? And movie nights with six kids? We’d never be able to decide on a movie. We can hardly do it now and there’s only three of us.”

Alex tries and fails to think of another counterargument, so she decides to just be stubborn. “We’re having six kids.”

“Four,” Kelly deadpans.

“Ok, fine! I’ll settle for five.” Rolling her eyes, Alex rolls onto her back and Kelly settles into her side.

“In all seriousness though, we have plenty of time to figure out our future,” Kelly says in hopes of not completely crushing her wife’s dreams. “We only just got started on this parenting journey. Let’s not rush anything.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry for getting a little too excited.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Kelly shifts her body, placing one leg over Alex’s and laying partly on top of her. Alex wiggles her arm underneath the body next to her, pulls her in tighter and kisses her forehead.

“I’m also sorry for waking you up at the crack of dawn,” Alex says as the brunette lets out a massive yawn.

Big brown eyes look up into hers. “Make it up to me?’

Kelly didn’t have to ask twice. Alex leans forward and starts showering her wife with kisses. It’s not long before the kisses become deeper and heavier. Lips start to part and tongues begin to explore. Kelly lets out a soft moan when she feels a hand make its way under her shirt, touching her in all the right places. That same hand starts to wander lower when a loud thud comes from down the hallway.

“No no no no,” Kelly whines as Alex’s hand stops caressing her body.

Alex kisses her one last time, knowing it won’t be long until they have a visitor. “Our human alarm clock is awake.”

Kelly fixes her shirt, and sighs loudly as she hears little feet barreling towards their room. “Three, two…”

“Mommyyyy!” Ava enters the room at full force with tears streaming down her face.

Alex sits up and pulls her onto the bed as her little arms reach desperately for her. “What’s wrong, sweetie?”

“I falled out of bed and hit my elbow,” she whimpers, rubbing the spot on arm that was hurting.

Alex hugs her tight and kisses her forehead while Kelly looks at her elbow to make sure she wasn’t seriously hurt. Seeing nothing there but a little redness, she figures it just startled her a bit.

“Look, no blood,” Kelly assures her. “You’re fine, baby.”

“But it hurts,” the little girl sniffs as more tears fall.

“It just needs a few kisses,” Alex says, lifting the minorly bruised elbow to her lips, kissing it few times. “See? All better?”

It doesn’t take Ava long to calm down once she realizes she isn’t actually hurt. Alex wipes the tears off of her face and lays back down, placing their daughter in the small spot between her and Kelly.

“Aren’t Saturday morning cuddles the best?” Alex asks. The brunette hums in response with a smile on her face.

“All cuddles are the best,” Kelly corrects her.

“Just imagine all the cuddles you’d get with six kids.”

The comment earns Alex an eye roll from her wife. “If it’s cuddles you want, get a dog. Not five more kids.”

Ava then chimes in, causing Kelly to instantly regret making that statement.

“Can we get a dog?!”

Both women respond at the same time.

“No!”

“Yes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you can guess who said yes and who said no...


	3. Alex Does a Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex makes a decision and gets herself into some trouble.

Kelly maneuvers her shopping cart down the aisle and pulls out her phone when she feels it vibrate. Again.

_Have I told you today how much I love you?_  
_And how absolutely gorgeous you are?_

She blushes and texts back.

_Yes. You have._  
_At least 17 times in the last 10 minutes_

_Just making sure you know_  
_I love youuuuuu!_

The text makes Kelly’s heart flutter, but she knows something’s up.

_I love you too <3_  
_What do you want?_

_Why do you always assume I want something?_  
_Can I express my love for my wife without being questioned?_

_Alex…_

_Ok so I did a thing_

Reading those words causes her to worry for a second, but she decides to let Alex explain before assuming the worst.

_You know how I feel about ambiguous statements like that Alex_

Kelly sees three dots pop up on her phone then disappear shortly after. She continues on with her grocery shopping while she waits for a response. She becomes concerned when her phone doesn’t buzz again after a few minutes. So she sends Alex two more texts.

_Spill._  
_Now._

Alex starts typing again but doesn’t respond quick enough for Kelly’s liking, so she decides to give her a call.

“ _Hello_?” Alex answers the phone hesitantly.

“You can’t just drop a bomb like that and then take ten years to text me back. What did you do?”

It is clear in the brunettes tone that she is in no mood for games, so Alex does her best to get straight to the point.

_“So you know that conversation we had a few weeks ago about getting a dog?”_

Kelly stops in the middle of the aisle and the palm of her hand finds its way to her forehead. There’s really no point in finishing this conversation. She already knows exactly what has happened. She knows her wife all too well.

“No, I don’t remember, because a conversation was not had.” Kelly speaks loud and clear, enunciating each word with precision. The way she does only when she’s angry. “Ava asked if we could get a dog and I said no.”

_“Right, but-”_

“Take it back. We’re not keeping it.”

“ _Kelly!_ ” The way her voice sounds, Kelly can’t tell if she’s speaking to her wife or their four-year-old daughter.

“I’m picking up Ava from daycare in 20 minutes and it better be gone by the time we get home.”

Kelly gets nothing in return but silence.

“Alex…”

More silence.

“You picked her up already, didn’t you?”

_“Maybe...”_

“I’m on my way home,” Kelly responds in a sharp tone and hangs up before Alex gets a chance to speak again.

Back at the house, Alex tosses her phone onto the couch.

 _Shit_. She says to herself, knowing she’s in for it. She pinches the bridge of her nose and lets out a sigh.

“We’re in big trouble, bug,” she says, looking down at her daughter.

Ava looks up at her mother from where she sits on the ground. “No, _you’re_ in big trouble!” She giggles as her new four-legged friend jumps up and down around her.

When Kelly gets home thirty minutes later, Alex gets up from the couch and moves towards her with caution. She offers to help bring the groceries in, but Kelly tells her she’s got it and brushes by her without making eye contact.

“Mama, look!” Ava yells into the kitchen holding up a small, fluffy, golden brown puppy.

“Gentle, Ava,” Alex reminds her as she lifts him higher into the air.

“We got a puppy!”

“I see,” Kelly replies with a fake smile on her face as she starts putting all the groceries away. When she finishes, she eyes Alex down and waits for her to come closer.

“Before you kill me,” the redhead starts, throwing her hands up in defense, “he isn’t officially ours. I only filled out a fostering application, so his stay can be as long or as short as we please.”

“Honey, that’s even worse. How are you going to explain to Ava that he isn’t hers to keep? She’s not going to understand that. She’s going to get attached.”

“I’ve already talked to her. She knows this is only temporary.”

“She’s four, Alex. She doesn’t know what temporary means. And when it’s time to give him back she’s gonna throw a fit and I’m gonna be the bad guy because I never wanted a dog in the first place.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry.” Alex sighs, looking down at the ground in defeat. “I’ll take him back after dinner.”

She walks over to break the news to Ava but Kelly stops her from walking away.

“You know I’m not mad at you for getting a dog, right?”

Alex turns around to look at her wife. “You’re not?”

“No. I’m mad at you for making a big decision like this without talking to me about it first. You know how I feel about communication, Alex.”

“I know, I know. And I really am sorry.” Alex gets closer to her wife and takes her hand. “I just knew if I asked you’d say no, so I thought maybe if-”

“If I got to see how cute this dog was in person I’d fall in love and want to officially adopt him?”

“Yes…” The redhead says and raises an eyebrow when she notices the look on her wife’s face. “Is that what’s happening? You want to keep him?!”

“Only if we name him George.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. I guess now I’ve gotta incorporate George into all my other fics.  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	4. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly takes what’s hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made it with one hour to go!
> 
> Sorry if this one feels rushed, but the idea came to me at the last second and I wanted to get it out before the day ended. 
> 
> Hopefully you like it :)

“Cheers to the losers! May they have better luck next time,” Lena calls out to the group. The look on her face as smug as ever. In return, she gets eye rolls from half of the group. The other half clap and holler in celebration. Nonetheless, everyone raises their glasses and clinks them together. 

The superfriends group had definitely expanded over the past year, but they still fit comfortably in their small corner of the bar. 

They had just finished another game night at Kara’s. One of the more intense ones they’d had in a while. Pitting siblings against siblings and lovers against lovers. Alex, James, Brainy, and Lena were on one team. Kara, Kelly, Nia and J’onn were on the other. 

“You’re going to regret calling us losers,” Kara huffs, taking a sip of her drink.

Lena raises her eyebrows nudges the blonde with her shoulder. “Is that a threat?”

“I’m sorry, is Lena Luthor being cocky?” Kelly calls out from her spot on her girlfriend’s lap. She opted out of sitting in a chair so Brainy could have a seat next to Nia. Plus, she’d use any excuse to be closer to Alex. “This is your first win in how long?”

“Oh, please! The only reason you always win is because you get paired up with James or Alex.” Lena says in return, leaning forward in her chair across the table. “At least I earn points for my team.”

Kelly pretends to be way more offended than she actually is. “You’re just gonna let your girlfriend talk to me like that?” 

Kara puts her hands up in surrender, knowing better than to take anyone’s side but Lena’s. 

Kelly then looks at Alex to fend for her. 

“I plead the fifth,” Alex mumbles, sipping from her glass and giving her girlfriend a guilty side eye. 

“Is anyone gonna stick up for me here?” The brunette looks around the table at everyone. “James?”

No one says anything. Partly to mess with Kelly, but mostly because Lena is right. 

“I hate all of you.”

They all laugh and Kelly can’t help but laugh at herself along with them.

Alex squeezes her girlfriend’s waist a little tighter and reaches up to kiss her cheek. “Love you too, baby.”

A few minutes later, Kara starts to get restless and makes a suggestion to the group. “Anyone up for a game of pool? I need to redeem myself after that loss tonight.”

“We’re down!” Nia raises her hand and Brainy follows suit. 

“Alright, come on Lena. You’re with me,” the blonde says as the four of them get up. “I could use some of that luck you had earlier.”

“I’m coming to supervise,” J’onn tells them in true space dad fashion. “We all know what happens when Kara gets competitive.”

They all walk away, leaving Alex and the Olsen siblings behind. 

A few minutes later, Kelly is standing at the bar ordering another round of drinks when James sees someone he doesn’t recognize talking to his sister. And by the look on her face, Kelly doesn’t recognize him either.

He gets Alex’s attention and points him out to her. “I think someone’s trying to steal your girl.”

The redhead turns in her chair and watches the whole thing play out. A large, scruffy looking man is standing much too close to Kelly. She’s being polite, nodding at what he’s saying to her but doesn’t make eye contact. 

“You gonna go save her?” James asks. 

“She’s got this,” Alex responds, not taking her eyes off of Kelly for one second. “She says I’m too aggressive anyway. I’ll let her handle this one.”

Moments later, the guy places a hand on the small of Kelly’s back and starts whispering into her ear. Alex stands up as soon as it happens, ready to charge if he makes another move. 

It isn’t long before his hand starts to creep a little lower. Alex takes a step to intervene, but Kelly reacts quickly. The brunette forces her elbow into the man’s chest, but with how small she is in comparison to him, it only pushes him back a tiny bit. Not satisfied, Kelly decides for something more effective. She grabs the drink closest to her, making sure it was one she paid for, and pours it over the guy’s head. While he’s busy wiping his face of beer, she takes the opportunity to stomp the heel of her shoe into his foot before walking off. 

“That’s my girl!” Alex yells across the bar, throwing her hands up in the air. The rest of the gang claps their hands from where they’re standing at the pool table as Kelly walks back over with fire in her eyes. 

“Holy shit, babe. That was so h-” Before Alex can finish, the dark woman grabs her hand and pulls her as she walks quickly towards the door, not slowing down for one second. 

“Let’s go,” Kelly barks. The two words drenched in anger. 

Alex stumbles behind her girlfriend as she’s being dragged out of the bar. “Woah- Kel. Slow down!”

Kelly does the exact opposite and doesn’t stop until Alex physically forces her too. She pulls her hand out of her girlfriends grip, causing the other woman to turn around. 

“What the hell is going on?”

“We’re leaving.” The look on Kelly’s face is one Alex hasn’t seen before, and honestly, it’s slightly terrifying.

“Kelly, we just got here. And we didn’t ev-”

Alex’s words get cut off once again. But this time, it’s because girlfriend pushes her against the closest wall. Kelly cups her face and kisses her fast and hard. They don’t stop until Kelly has to come up for air. 

“Something about other people wanting me makes me want you even more. And I’m not having sex with you in a bar.” She kisses the redhead again, but this time slower. “We’re leaving.”

“Holy fuck.” Alex wipes her mouth. She’s never wanted Kelly more. “Ok yeah, we’re leaving.”


End file.
